Where The Sky Meets Sea
__NOEDITSECTION__ Where The Sky Meets Sea belongs to UndertaleTrashowo. Please do not edit it without her permission. It was adopted from Cloud of the IceWings, and they wrote the amazing prologue. =Prologue= The water flowed around him, yet to be warmed by the morning sun. The chill seeped into his blue scales, the gentle push of ripples trying to calm him perhaps, wash the blood of the seagull off his talons. Wash away his worries and pains with it, perhaps. The SeaWing pulled away another feather, lost in thought as he shredded it in his talons. The sky was gray and overcast, fitting for the mourning kingdom. It seemed to reach for him as well, just let him cry and let go for a while. But he couldn't. He had failed. The one dragon he was meant to protect, her body laid across the polished floor, her throat torn before she could scream. The image wasn't leaving him anytime soon. He looked up suddenly, his eyes focusing on a small, red shape, flapping it's way across the sky. The seagull was left floating on the water, the blood spilling into the noses of sharks as they swam up to claim their meal. The SkyWing didn't notice him until he was close, and even then she failed to move into any sort of defensive stance. As though she was just out for a bit of fresh air, not realizing she had trespassed into the Sea Kingdom. They watched each other in silence, before she opened her mouth. He tackled her. It wasn't until she was submerged under the ocean, kicking against his hold, when he realized maybe she wasn't about to burn him. She could have been about to say hello. But it was much too late for that, and he could feel his claws clenching, yearning to taste SkyWing blood. The Council had already agreed. He could kill her right here, without suffering any consequences. But as he was considered his choices, she had broken off a piece of staghorn coral, and as he focused back on her, she wacked him in the head. Pain exploded in his head, and the scent of his own blood reached his nose. His vision went red as he opened his eyes, and he pushed up, out of the water. Sharks... The SkyWing was hovering near him now, watching him cautiously. She didn't seem to want to leave. Bad mistake on her part. "Why...?" He pushed her onto a nearby mountain, and he could feel the crack of one of her wingbones under his weight, "Do you want to know?" He growled, his voice raspy. Unused, since the few days ago where he had abandoned his job. Her face was twisted in pain, trying furtively to push him off. Lacking in strength or military training. She didn't speak, but he answered anyway, "Our queen is dead. And you know what we found?" His voice was a low growl now, barely forming words over the underlying animal sound. She tentatively shook her head. "A red scale." He growled. "And you know what that means? Your tribe killed our queen." His voice was calmer now, even as he leaned in more weight and another bone cracked, somewhere in her body. He dragged her down the beach, the SkyWing unable to resist his cold tug. "I..." She choked as he squeezed her neck slightly. "Didn't..." "Do anything." He finished for her, his dark blue talons now drawing blood. The red beads matched her scales, like a new fashionable necklace. Her body splashed into the water, and he held her there, even as she tried to scramble back onto the beach. "I know." He looked a the dorsal fins slicing through the water towards them. Summoned by the seagull and his blood, now hungry for a real snack. He grabbed her by her long, slender horns, and stabbed them into the coral. It would hold her long enough for the real show. "But, my dear." He whispered as the first shark swam closer, sniffing at the terrified SkyWing, still desperate to escape. "This is war." =Chapter One= The cold, gray clouds floated in the tiresome blue-gray sky. There, five SkyWing dragonets were lined up as they were waiting for their commander to say something. Warbler was one of the dragonets among them. She was a soldier in training, like all of them. She stuck out in the crowd, thanks to her dark orange mixed with shades of dark red and black scales, broad shoulders, and her pale gray talons. "Are you ready?!" her commander announced. His name was Commander Yellowthroat, and he was infamously known among her tribe as the trainer of soldiers in training. He was deeply respected among SkyWings, and if he was killed, Warbler was sure the SkyWings would attack the SeaWings or his murderer at any chance they got. "Yes, sir!" said a scarlet red dragonet with orange wings and amber eyes named Cardinal. Just like Warbler, she was a soldier in training. Though, she had much more knowledge Warbler could ever have. "Good!" Yellowthroat said, his voice raspy as always. He turned to a pale brown and red dragonet named Buttonquail. "I want you and Warbler to practice attacking the dummies," he growled. "Remember, aim for the neck." Buttonquail looked at Yellowthroat, nodding. "Yes, sir," she growled. She glanced over her shoulder to Warbler. "Let's go, Warbler." Letting out a sight, Warbler followed Buttonquail towards the dummies. She hated fighting; all she did was fight. Why couldn't the SeaWings and SkyWings just get along is what she wondered. Just because a dragon made one mistake doesn't mean you have to declare war on the murderer's tribe. Finally, the two arrived. Warbler watched as Buttonquail leapt at one of the dummies, her claws tearing through the patches that held it together. She bit down on the back of its neck, and tore out a chunk of its wool. Buttonquail snorted, throwing the destroyed dummy on the ground. "I'll ask Yellowthroat to improve the dummies," she said, wiping away some of the wool on her mouth. Buttonquail looked at Warbler, her eyes beginning to narrow. "Go ahead, there's one more dummy left." After what seemed like three moons, Warbler walked forward. She stared into the dummy's cold, black fake eyes. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a bored look on Buttonquail's face. Then, Warbler jumped. Her claws sank into the patches, one of her claws getting stuck on one of its stitches, and she ripped it open. Warbler didn't know why she felt so disgusted with herself. It was just a dumb toy to teach dragonets and dragons to defend themselves.. "You're doing it wrong," Buttonquail sighed. "But it's okay, I guess. Let's go back so Yellowthroat doesn't get onto us." As she walked past, Warbler heard her mumble, "Idiot.. she can't do anything right! She forgot to claw at the neck, too! She'll never survive during a battle.." Warbler felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Was she really that weak and useless, compared to the other soldiers in training? She knew she wouldn't be able to survive in the war, but couldn't she at least survive one battle? Finally the two arrived back. Yellowthroat was perched onto a rock, his eyes narrowed as he watched the soldiers in training practice fighting. For some reason, Warbler felt better. She and Buttonquail were assigned to fight the dummies because they weren't ready to practice talon-to-talon combat! "What the.." Buttonquail muttered. Warbler watched as rage filled her eyes, and she stormed towards Yellowthroat. If anything, she had a death wish to complain to Yellowthroat. "Commander Yellowthroat!" Buttonquail roared. He turned to her, and and expression mixed with anger and surprise appeared on his face. "Why don't I get to practice talon-to-talon combat with the others?!" The SkyWing commander was silent, and then suddenly, he slapped her in the face. She yelped, and fell to the ground with a thud. Buttonquail looked up, and she began to whimper. She tried to crawl away, but Yellowthroat grabbed her by the back of her neck and lifted her into the air. Now, including Warbler, everyone was watching the two. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE, YOU GRUMBLING SALAMANDER?!" he roared with rage. "I AM YOUR COMMANDER. NEVER BACK TALK ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T LET YOU PRACTICE TALON-TO-TALON COMBAT!" Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)